Amnesia
by Temari175
Summary: "No sé quién soy ni de dónde vengo. Solo sé que amanecí sola y sufriendo amnesia."¿Qué pasa si por pérdida de memoria te unes a una organización criminal que pretende acabar con la vida de tu hermano y atentar contra el mundo Ninja? "¡Solo quiero saber quién soy!" –Gritaba mientras observaba aquellos ojos Sharingan. "Lo que importa es lo que eres ahora. Una integrante de Akatsuki."
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1: Introducción.**

Su cuerpo le pesaba más de lo normal. Sus ojos se negaban a abrirse y sus manos no le respondían.

"_¿Acaso estoy muerta?"_

No. No podía estarlo. Los muertos no sentían dolor.

Intentó mover sus brazos, pero éstos se negaban a responder. Sentía haber perdido todo su cuerpo. Todo excepto su cabeza, a la que notaba gracias al fuerte dolor.

Tomó aire varias veces y abrió lentamente los ojos. Vislumbró una luz proveniente de dos velas encendidas que no ayudaban en nada a calmar su malestar.

"_¿Estoy sola?"_

Con pesadez inspeccionó la pequeña habitación. Aparte de las velas y la cama sobre la que se encontraba, lo único que llamaba su atención eran las toneladas de medicamentos y experimentos que había.

Sus ojos no aguantaron más aquella suave luz qué, en su estado, se hacía insoportable. Sintió como poco a poco su vista se iba volviendo borrosa hasta quedarse sin ella y caer inconsciente.

**~ X ~**

-Despierta.

Aquellos suaves empujones qué, para ella, eran como cuchillos que se clavaban sin cesar en su hombro, la obligaron a volver a la realidad.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos, con un poco menos pesadez y dolor que antes.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Aún no lograba descifrar de donde provenía aquella voz, a pesar de que la sentía demasiado cerca de ella. Sus ojos todavía se estaban adaptando a la luz.

-Te han insertado morfina para calmar el dolor.

Poco a poco las imágenes iban volviéndose menos borrosas. Dirigió lentamente su mirada hacia aquella voz varonil.

La sequedad de su garganta no le dejaba articular palabra alguna.

-N-Necesito…a-agua… -Logró susurrar débilmente después de varios intentos.

Sintió una sombra moverse desde el fondo de la habitación. No estaba sola con aquel hombre.

-Bebe.

Sin dudarlo dos veces abrió la boca y aceptó el agua que le estaba dando aquella voz femenina.

-La sigo viendo muy débil. –Comentó, conversando con su compañero.

-¿Le vas a insertar más morfina?

"_No. No quiero más."_

Por más que intentaba negarse, su voz no aparecía. Ni siquiera el agua le ayudaba a salir de aquel estado.

-No. El dolor ha disminuido.

-Está bien. Puedes retirarte.

Sintió los suaves pasos de aquella mujer alejarse lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta y cerrarla tras ella.

No fue hasta entonces que aquel dolor se convirtió en miedo.

Se había quedado sola con aquella voz varonil tan misteriosa. Tan imponente. Solamente en ese momento se atrevió a mirar su rostro. A averiguar si sus rasgos eran igual de regios que sus expresiones.

Sintió sus pasos alejarse y tomar asiento enfrente de ella. Llevó su vista hacia su cuerpo. Su ropa le tapaba completamente toda la piel. Incluso llevaba guantes. Fue subiendo lentamente hasta encontrarse con su rostro, éste tapado por una extraña máscara naranja que solo dejaba al descubierto su ojo izquierdo.

"_Mangeky__ö__ Sharingan…"_

Bajó de nuevo su mirada, esta vez dirigiéndola hacia su cuerpo inmóvil. Alzó poco a poco las manos. Aquellas manos frágiles llenas de sangre seca y profundas quemaduras curadas.

-¿P-Por qué e-estoy llena de h-heridas? –Susurró finalmente tras varios intentos por articular pregunta alguna. Pues eran tantas las que pasaban por su mente.

-Lo que estás viendo no es ni la mitad de lo que tuvimos que curarte. –Habló aquel hombre con profunda tranquilidad e indiferencia. –Si no hubiese sido por mi compañera probablemente estarías muerta.

"_¿Ella me salvó?"_

-¿P-Por qué lo h-hizo? ¿A-Acaso es mi…c-compañera?

El enmascaro dejó soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-¿Sabes tu nombre?

No fue hasta ese momento que se planteó aquella pregunta. Eran muchas las preguntas que invadían su memoria. Tantas qué…

"_Ni siquiera me he puesto a pensar en eso…"_

"_¿Quién soy?"_

**~ X ~**

A pesar de sus susurros, ella podía oír casi completamente la conversación de ambos. Aunque su dolor de cabeza le impedía concentrarse del todo.

-Aseguro lo dicho. Ella está sufriendo amnesia retrógrada.

-¿Amnesia retrógrada? –Repitió el enmascarado, que al parecer no tenía los mismos conocimientos de medicina que su compañera.

-Sí. Es decir, no puede recordar nada de lo que ocurrido antes de la lesión cerebral.

Observó los rasgos de la mujer. Llevaba una vestimenta un tanto peculiar. Pues se trataba de una túnica negra con nubes rojas.

Estaba segura de que no era compañera suya. Pues sus actos marcaban clara despreocupación hacía ella. No parecía inquietarle su estado. Seguramente la curaba por obligación.  
Sus ojos color miel se clavaban en ella con total indiferencia. Sus rasgos eran tranquilos. Era una mujer atractiva. Un tanto mayor que ella, quizás con alrededor de cinco años.

-Será mejor que te quedes aquí.

La joven asintió sin poner queja alguna, situándose en la esquina de la habitación sin causar ninguna molestia. A diferencia de ella, aquel enmascarado tomó asiento de nuevo.

-Te encontramos herida cerca de nuestra guarida. –Comenzó a contarle él ahorrándole el esfuerzo de preguntarle. –Tenías quemaduras de segundo grado y una herida muy profunda en el hombro derecho. Estabas inconsciente. Estoy seguro de que si no te hubiésemos traído aquí ahora estarías muerta.

-¿P-Por qué estaba e-en ese estado?

-No lo sé. Esperaba a que despertaras para que me contaras tú.

La joven se quedó callada durante varios segundos. Ahora no solo sentía confusión y miedo, si no también culpabilidad.

-¿N-Nos conocemos? –Preguntó finalmente.

El enmascarado suspiró. Ya se temía esa pregunta.

-¿Crees que eso sea lo más importante ahora? Dedícate a descansar y a recuperarte.

Sin darle tiempo a preguntar, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella. Se agachó un poco hasta quedar a la altura de las velas y sopló, apagándolas y dejando la habitación completamente oscura.

- Recuerda que me debes un favor por haberte salvado la vida. En este estado no podrás pagármelo.

Sus pasos se hacían lentos pero firmes.

-¡E-Espera!

El aludido se detuvo, pero no se molestó en girarse y observarla.

-¿C-Cómo me llamo?

Aún de espaldas, abrió la puerta y le dedicó una mirada a su compañera para que saliera antes que él.

-Temari. Sabaku No Temari. –Respondió, cerrando la puerta tras él.

**~ X ~**

Dejó caer su peso contra la pared de su oscura guarida. Sentía sus hombros tensos y sus pies cansados. Definitivamente necesitaba un baño para relajarse. Observó a su compañera tomar rumbo distinto.

-Konan, espera.

La nombrada se detuvo y le dedicó una mirada de indiferencia. Como si aquella voz imponente que lograba asustar a todos no funcionara con ella.

-Quiero que me informes mejor sobre la amnesia que sufre.

-Amnesia retrógrada. –Le informó de nuevo. –Como le dije antes, no puede recordar nada de lo sucedido antes de la lesión cerebral.

-¿A qué se debe?

-Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Tal vez fue eso lo que la dejó inconsciente.

-Entiendo.

-Afecta a la memoria episódica. Es decir, a la memoria relacionada con sucesos autobiográficos.

-¿Hay probabilidades de que la recupere pronto?

-Realmente no. La memoria suele recuperarse recordando lugares y personas o siguiendo una rutina que antes llevaba.

-Gracias.

Volvió a apoyarse contra la pared mientras veía a su compañera alejarse.

"_Entonces yo mismo me encargaré de que no la recupere hasta que deje de servirme."_

* * *

Un poco corto y raro, lo sé. Pero en fin, ¡mi primer ItaTema!

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Nos leemos. :3


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2 **

- _Katon: Hösenka No Jutsu_.

Después de hacer cinco sellos con las manos, las situó cerca de la boca y lanzó pequeñas bolas de fuego hacia determinadas direcciones. Abrió los ojos y se aseguró de haber dado en el blanco con todas.

-Basta.

Aquella voz no le sorprendió. Sabía que estaba desde hace tiempo vigiándole. Observando cada paso de su entrenamiento.

Bajó del árbol y se situó enfrente de él, mirándole directamente a los ojos. A él no conseguían intimidarle.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿No puedo verte entrenar simplemente?

Su mirada era retadora. Fría. Lo notaba a pesar de esa máscara tan peculiar.

-Dime a que viniste. –Le exigió esta vez.

Él dejó escapar una carcajada. Algo un tanto inusual en él, pero comprensible. Pues seguramente se siente confundido por las personalidades tan distintas que tiene que interpretar.

-La noto mejorada. –Comentó finalmente. –Creo que podríamos integrarla ya.

-¿Podríamos? –Repitió. –Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, Madara.

El nombrado tomó asiento en una roca, dándole la espalda a su acompañante.

-Fuiste tú el que la encontraste media muerta.

-Y la hubiese dejado morir si no fuera por Kisame. –Confesó sin la menor vacilación. –Él se empeñó en creer que podría sernos útil.

-Y está en lo correcto.

Dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo en un árbol y cruzó sus brazos.

-Volveré a hacerte la misma pregunta. –Continuó, sin demostrar interés alguno por las intenciones del enmascarado. -¿Qué es lo que buscas de mí?

-Vas a utilizar tus ojos. –Le exigió. No necesitaba su consentimiento. Él tenía que hacer todo lo que se le antojaba. –Invéntate un pasado inexistente. Hazle creer que tuvo una vida aquí.

-Tsk. –Expresó, haciendo notario su fastidio. Pues ya se esperaba algo así. -¿Por qué no lo haces tú mismo?

-Tú eres mucho más hábil utilizando el Sharingan… y también manipulando a la gente.

"_¿Más hábil manipulando a la gente?"_ Pensó. Eso lo dudaba. Gracias a su gran talento para manipular es por lo que los Akatsuki son los criminales más temidos.

Pero se guardó esos pensamientos para sí mismo. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacía la guarida.

-Recuerda que me debes un favor, Itachi. –Se apresuró a decir antes de perderlo de vista.

-Ya te lo pagué uniéndome a esta organización.

El enmascarado volvió a fingir carcajeo.

- Vamos, seamos sinceros. Tú no tenías donde ir. –Se puso de píe en la roca mientras ponía en marcha su _Kamui_. –Nos vemos aquí en una hora.

Itachi Uchiha observó a su líder desaparecer poco a poco.

**~ X ~**

-¿Sabes algo de ella?

No se molestó en mirarlo. A duras penas decidió contestarle por educación.

-No.

-¿Se habrá muerto ya?

"_Qué más quisiera."_ Pensó.

Pero de nuevo decidió negarlo.

-Qué mierda. Quisiera saber cuál fue su suerte.

Esta vez observó a su compañero. Su rostro se veía tan desafiador como siempre. Estaba claro que era curiosidad lo que sentía, sin embargo nada de preocupación por ella.

-Kisame, será mejor que olvides ese tema. Lo único que hicimos nosotros fue traerla hasta aquí. Lo que fue de ella no es nuestro asunto.

Volvió a mirarlo. Sus pequeños ojos similares a los de un pez se habían cerrado aún más. Su mueca burlona estaba presente, como siempre.

-Yo creo que se murió… o la terminaron de matar aquí. –Volvió a comentar, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del pelinegro. –Si no, Pain-sama ya habría informado al resto. Sin embargo el secreto se quedó entre los cuatro.

"_Cinco."_ Lo corrigió mentalmente. Su compañero ignora que, además de ambos, Konan y Pain, también lo sabe el verdadero interesado en esto, el auténtico líder.

-Siento pena por ella. ¿Tú no, Itachi?

El Uchiha negó.

-No entiendo por qué tanta crueldad, hombre. Sé que odias a los de la Hoja, pero, ¿a los de la Arena también? –Rió burlonamente. –Tendré que avisar a Sasori que se cuide de ti.

Se quedó un instante callado, tratando de observar el reloj atómico que colgaba sobre la pared de la sala. Ya había pasado la hora que le dio Tobi. Se puso de pie, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a su compañero.

-No tiene nada que ver con su aldea. Ni siquiera con ella. No mataría a nadie si no se cruza en mi camino; pero tampoco salvaría a nadie si no me fuera útil.

**~ X ~**

No le hacía falta mirar para asegurarse que no había nadie vigilándole.

"_Tora. Saru. U. Tatsu." _

Hizo cuatro sellos manuales y tocó una gran roca. Ésta comenzó a moverse hacia la izquierda, dando paso a un túnel. Se adentró en él, cerrando la entrada secreta tras su paso.

Durante el pasillo poco iluminado y siniestro, volvieron a atormentarle las mismas dudas que sentía cada vez que cruzaba este túnel.

"_¿Sospechará algo?"_ No. No podría sospechar nada. Pues ya habría intentado huir. Pero, entonces ¿por qué no pregunta nada acerca de su vida? A penas preguntó por su nombre. Desde aquel día se limitó a practicar su rehabilitación con su subordinada, sin ni siquiera mostrar interés por salir de ese cuarto.

"_¿Haré bien en sacarla de ahí?"_ Temía estar equivocado. En que ella haya recordado todo y haya elaborado un plan para hacer llegar a su hermano su localización.

Al llegar a su destino, todas esas dudas desaparecieron. Pues realmente no suponía un gran problema eso. La mataría y cambiaría de guarida.

Una vez devuelta esa confianza en sí mismo y en sus planes, tocó dos veces la puerta y, sin esperar respuesta, la abrió.

-Buenas tardes. –Alcanzó a oír de los labios de su rehén.

Su saludo era rudo e indiferente. No se tomaba la molestia de averiguar si realmente se trataba de él. Sus visitas se habían hecho parte de su rutina.

-¿Cómo sigues? –Preguntó, sabiendo que iba a obtener la misma respuesta de siempre.

-Bien. –Le contestaba sin importancia, sin dejar de hacer sus quehaceres.

Ella pensaba que esta era una de las tantas visitas que le había hecho durante estas tres semanas. De esas visitas rutinarias en las que él se limitaba a tomar asiento enfrente de ella mientras la observaba hacer su rehabilitación acompañada por Konan, que se encontraba guiándola. Minutos después se marchaba, aliviado por no haber sido presionado con preguntas sobre su pasado.

Pero no. Esta no era una de esas visitas.

-Basta por hoy.

-A penas hemos comenzado hace una hora. –Reprochó la ex Kunoichi de Amegakure.

-No creo que le haga falta más.

Dirigió su mirada hacia Sabaku No Temari. Su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna. Sus manos se encontraban enlazadas sobre sus rodillas. Era una mujer ruda. Segura de su fuerza y capacidad. Era perfecta para su plan. Pues no se caracterizaba por ser un hombre sentimental, pero no sentía pena por mujeres autosuficientes como ella. No le importaría luchar contra ella, lastimarla o incluso matarla si las cosas no salían acorde lo planeado.

-¿Te apetece dar un paseo?

Solo en ese momento sintió algo de curiosidad en su mirada.

-¿Dónde me llevarás?

-Iremos a visitar a un compañero… nuestro compañero.

Se dio media vuelta, esperando oír los pasos de la Kunoichi detrás de los suyos.

-Levántate y sígueme.

Ésta obedeció. Se levantó y, seguida por Konan, abandonó la sala.

Su mirada viajaba por todo el pasillo. Era un tanto siniestro, pero eso no le incomodaba. Pues había pasado demasiado tiempo encerrada en aquella habitación tan similar.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó finalmente.

El enmascarado se tomó varios segundos para responder.

-Bueno, digamos que… es quien te salvó.

* * *

_Katon: Hösenka No Jutsu_ - _Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Fénix. Ninjutsu del elemento Fuego utilizado por Sasuke e Itachi. Creo que la primera vez que lo utilizó Itachi fue en su pelea contra el Equipo 7 y Chiyo._

_Kamui - Ninjutsu de Espacio - Tiempo, utilizado por Kakashi, Madara y Obito. Visto por primera vez por Kakashi en la batalla contra Deidara._

_Tora. Saru. U. Tatsu. - Sellos. Significado: Tigre. Mono. Liebre. Dragón._


End file.
